


No More Than Three Times

by Anverth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, personal-setting plots of DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anverth/pseuds/Anverth
Summary: Nero felt he was unlucky because the person he wanted to help torn his arm off.Dante felt he was lucky because the person he missed stood again in front of him.Three times is the limit.Dante believes that now he has the ability to stop the tragedy from happening again on the people who have Sparda's blood through their veins.





	No More Than Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> The story in this article is based on the existing DMC5 information and leaked video. Please do not take it so seriously. Please refer to the final game content for the actual story.

Nero believed that he was definitely out of luck.

It should have been an ordinary day as usual. He repaired the car with Niko in the garage, and Kyrie would ask them to go for breakfast after finishing cooking. Then after the meal, they could continue to repair the car and go out to complete the commissions.

But at the time an uninvited guest appeared.

At that time, Nero just asked Nico to have breakfast first, and he was still fiddling with several components of the car. But suddenly he saw a humanoid shadow on one side of his eyes, so he looked back and found that there was a man stood outside the door, wearing a worn-out cloak.

Nero often saw tramps around here, and Kyrie was always willing to help them, so he didn’t think too much, and naturally regarded this man as one of them. Nero squatted down and continued to doing his own business, while he said that that man was lucky because Kyrie always cooked too much food, so there must be a share for him.

Then Nero got up and turned to see that man, only to find that man seemed to be looking at himself.

So he subconsciously narrowed his eyes, but he didn't realize that was an ominous omen.

“...You see something you like?”

As soon as Nero finished saying this sentence, he heard a very familiar buzzing sound. He looked down and saw his right hand was exuding azure light, and the strange lines on that arm covered his clothes with a layer of blue light.

“What the hell...”

Nero instantly realized what this meant. He looked back at that man, and had the vigilance and hostility of a demon hunter in his eyes.

“You a demon?”

At this moment, he untimely heard Kyrie’s voice:

“Nero, the food’s getting cold. What’s goi--”

Nero didn't think even for more than second. He quickly turned back and shouted at the direction of Kyrie’s voice: “Kyrie! Get back inside, now!”

But before he finished shouting, he felt a great force climbed onto his right arm. Before even realizing what had happened, he was instantly thrown away by the man in front of him, and slammed into the shelf in the corner, and the jars and boxes on the top of it immediately scattered on the ground.

Nero struggled for a while before raised his head, and then he saw that man was holding his demonized arm.

“I’m taking this back.”

Nero felt like his head was struck heavily by something, only to realize what happened just before. He looked at the direction of his right arm, but now there was nothing.

Nero felt a sudden “squeaky” sound echoed in his brain, and the anguish of losing his arm crept through his whole body. He could not help himself but screeched out.

At the same time, not far from Nero, he had no idea how that man could do it, but the demonized arm had turned into Yamato in his hand. And that man seemed to be very weak, bending his body with a little trembling.

“I’m running out of time…”

Then Nero was shocked to see that man waving Yamato, the blue knife light formed a cross in the air, and then there seemed to be an extremely powerful force that tore the space in front of his eyes, forming a rhombus crack.

Nero, who has fallen to the ground again because of the pain, was in a state of great confusion. He didn’t know why this demon could summon Yamato, and he was even more shocked that that man could use it more skilled than himself. However, he couldn’t think about the reason of these questions, but only to watch that man stepping into the crack and leave.

“Wait… Wait!”

Nero struggled with all his strength, but it was too late, the crack in the air had closed behind the man.

“I leave you alone for two minutes, what the hell happened?”

Nico’s shout was the last thing Nero could perceive. And in the next second, he finally lost all his consciousness.

 

Dante knew all these things in the next day.

He came to Nero's residence. At that time, Kyrie had already helped to bandage Nero’s wound, but Dante knew that it was unnecessary, because Nero, who has demon blood in his veins, has the same powerful self-healing property as him, even the fatal wound that runs through his chest can be instantly restored. So even if she didn’t bandage it, the wound should have healed.

But Kyrie didn’t know these. Out of concern for Nero, she resolutely stopped his intention to go out and investigate the ins and outs, and insisted that Nero must stay in bed.

Talking about what happened yesterday, Nero was already calmer. Dante sat by the bed quietly and listened, until Nero said that man summoned Yamato and cut the space with the Judgment Cut.

When Dante heard this, he felt that his heart started beating very fiercely.

Dante felt that he had a premonition, but he could not believe that his premonition would come true.

It seemed that there are countless fragments of memory in front of his: the blue hem, the golden necklace, the sharp sword, the sly eyes...

It’s him.

He’s back.

Nero then said to Dante that he remembered Dante seemed to be able to use Yamato in a similar way, and asked whether Dante knew anything about that man.

Dante expressed a helpless and a little bitter smile.

How can I tell you, Nero?

Tell you that when I was using Yamato, I was just imitating someone?

And that person is your father?

So he used a light cough to cover up his emotions, and then changed back to his usual casual tone said that he didn't know, maybe it was some demon who had a relationship with Sparda.

Nero didn’t get an accurate answer, so he looked a bit frustrated. Dante then got up and said, relax kid, since that guy specially came to get Yamato, then he will definitely launch a big move, so you will have the opportunity to revenge.

Nero seemed to agree with Dante, so he nodded. But he didn't know, what Dante was thinking at this time was that if there would be such a day, he must be present.

He can’t let his two families kill each other.

Let alone they are the only two remained families of him.

 

And finally the day comes.

Dante rushed to the site of the incident, and remotely saw a both familiar and unfamiliar blue figure standing on the high slope in the ruins.

Dante unconsciously frowned.

It’s the same stance and the same difference of height. Dante is still the one who stands on the ground, looking at that man on a high position.

\-- Just like the day he stood under the Temen-ni-gru.

Dante didn't know how he came back. He didn't know what happened to him in these years, and he didn't know what his purpose was.

The only thing he knew was that...

“You have cheated me again.”

The night when mother was killed, the fall at the end of the Styx, and the battle in the ancient castle.

“Three times is the limit, Vergil.”

This time I won’t give you the chance to cheat me.

\-- Even the chance of leaving me.

Dante looked up at that figure and murmured the word that they were both very familiar.

“Jackpot.”


End file.
